


holding on to you

by laneboy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friendship, Implied Relationship, if you want to see it that way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneboy/pseuds/laneboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Home?"<br/>"You're my home, Josh."</p>
<p>Tyler is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding on to you

Tyler is tired.

He seems to be always tired now. Ever since he got home from tour, his eyes just seem to be dull. He doesn't smile as much, even when he's with Jenna.

No one really knows why. Not even Josh, because Tyler has opted to shut him out instead of telling him anything. And suddenly Josh feels like he's losing his best friend. And he's hurt, because he wants to help.

They're not supposed to see each other until the holidays end. Sometime in January, they all assume. Jenna notices Tyler glances at the calendar often. She pretends not to notice how his shoulders slump when he sees it's only October.

By the time December rolls around, Tyler's about as miserable as ever. He barely wants to get out of bed.

His mother decides to call Josh. Maybe he can help somehow.

They hand Tyler the phone, and when Josh hears how fragile his friend is, pain shoots through his heart.

Josh tries to find out what's bugging Tyler. He seems to be ignoring the question until finally, finally he mumbles,

"I'm tired. I wanna go home."

And Josh is confused. Because Tyler's the one back in Ohio. He is home.

But there has to be something else, because Tyler said home in a tone different than anything Josh has ever heard from him.

"Home?" is all he manages to ask. The line goes silent besides Tyler's soft breathing. And then he says it.

"You're my home, Josh." And Josh doesn't think his heart will ever slow down.

.

When Tyler and Josh finally see each other again in January, the first thing they do is embrace. And Tyler can feel the tension melting away, and Josh didn't think this moment would come fast enough.

And now that it's happening he doesn't wanna let go.

He doesn't wanna let Tyler go.

And after an hour with Josh, Tyler doesn't seem so tired anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really the best i can do, but i got the idea and wanted to write it down.
> 
> comments would be appreciated.


End file.
